A device described in a patent document has been known as a conventional automatic transmission for a vehicle. This conventional automatic transmission includes a planetary gear set including a Ravigneaux type planetary gear set and one set of single pinion type planetary gear set; and frictional engagement elements which includes two clutches and three brakes, and which are hydraulically operated.